1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to viewing lenses which enable an individual to read small print such as menus and other food and drink listings in locations where there may be limited light and where reading may be difficult and where the individual may have forgotten to bring his/her reading glasses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, reading glasses are known in the prior art. Most people have many sets of reading glasses but unfortunately, frequently mislay them or lose them or forget to bring them to facilities such as a restaurant or a nightclub. As a result, they frequently are unable to clearly read the menu and have to request information or assistance from their companion to learn exactly what selections are on the menu.
As the population is getting older, the need for reading magnifiers is increasing. People over 40 years of age cannot read small print in low light. Most restaurants use low light for ambience which in turn, makes it difficult for customers to read the menu. Often customers do not carry reading glasses with them to restaurants which makes reading the menu a real problem. Therefore, there is a need to resolve this problem.
To the best of the present inventor's knowledge, there are no reading lenses that are easily utilizable in conjunction with eating and/or drinking establishments and which can also be combined with an advertising medium.